


Roselia Rescue Rangers

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, Fluff, Silly, Superpowers AU, Yuri, goofs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: In a slightly sillier version of the Superpowers AU where everyone knows everything, the Roselia Rescue Rangers are always on call to help out with various emergencies that occur in Edogawa.





	Roselia Rescue Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write other fics for a change of pace, or finish an old draft or two, but I've been getting nowhere with them. So I decided to just move on to one of the spin-off ideas I had. Maybe I need to get them out of my head before I can focus on anything else.
> 
> This is an idea I've had almost since when I started writing the Superpowers AU, but I never found a good time to do it. Especially since it's not exactly canon with the rest, and I wanted to focus on the main story instead. This is just some goofy fun. But since I'm not yet sure where I want to take the main story next, I felt like the time was finally here.
> 
> I'm not sure if there's enough meat on this idea to do anything more with it, but it was fun to do this one at least. The premise is that everyone has powers of some sort, and maybe even hidden skills, and everyone knows about it. So Roselia are the number one name in handling emergencies in Edogawa. Though the "emergencies" are pretty mundane stuff.

_~At Roselia HQ~_

Everyone was in the studio working on improving their musical skills, when Ako suddenly burst into the room.

"I just got off the Roselia Phone," she said. "There's an emergency!"

Sayo looked up. "It had better be. I've nearly perfected this phrase." She didn't appreciate interruptions.

"A kitten is stuck in a tree!"

"We leave at once," Yukina said. Somehow she had already gotten her coat and purse. "Sayo."

"I guess I have no choice." Sayo carefully put her guitar down, and got up.

"Hang on a minute," Lisa said.

"Time is of the essence, Lisa," Yukina insisted.

"I know, I know. But first." A secret drawer opened on the wall next to Lisa. From it she extracted a couple of scarves, that she wrapped around the necks of Yukina and Sayo. "It's still a bit chilly, and you'll be entirely exposed while flying. And take this too." She handed Sayo a bag. "A couple of sandwiches and some cookies if you get hungry. The red thermos has coffee, and the blue one has tea."

"We'll only be gone for an hour at most, Imai-san," Sayo pointed out. Probably more like half an hour.

"You can never be too prepared," Lisa reminded them.

Everyone knew better than to argue with Lisa for very long. Lisa, Ako, and Rinko walked with Yukina, and Sayo to the door, and saw them off safely. After confirming the address in the Roselia GPS app, Sayo lifted off with Yukina, and they headed for their destination.

Name: Hikawa Sayo. Special powers: Flight, Strength.

"Are you sure about being up there, Minato-san?" Sayo asked. Having Yukina on her back felt weird. "You might fall off. It would be safer if I carried you."

Name: Minato Yukina. Special powers: Good With Animals, Enchanting Singing Voice.

"Don't worry," Yukina said reassuringly. "Lisa has given me lots of riding practice."

Awkward silence.

"I'm not sure I needed to know that," Sayo mumbled.

The rest of the (thankfully short) journey proceeded in silence. As they descended to land, a young girl pointed up towards them.

"Look! It's the Roselia Rescue Rangers!" she said, her voice filled with awe, and joy.

Yukina hopped off of Sayo's back once they were close to the ground, and landed gracefully on her feet. Sayo meanwhile landed like a normal person. Assuming normal people could fly.

"We came as quickly as we could," Yukina said.

A grown woman approached them, probably the little girl's mother.

"Thank you so much," she said. "Our little Tora climbed up the tree, but now she can't get down. Mina wanted to climb after her, but the tree is so tall I thought it was better to call you."

They looked up, and saw an orange kitten with a white belly pressed against the trunk on one of the tallest branches. Some very distressed (and squeaky) mews reached down to them.

"You did the right thing," Yukina assured her. "Sayo."

"Understood. But this time I'm holding you."

Sayo grabbed Yukina by the waist, and slowly lifted her into the air towards the kitten. The poor thing looked very scared.

"Aw, aren't you a little cutie?" Yukina called out to her. She reached into her purse, and pulled out a cat treat. Once they were at an appropriate height, Yukina reached for the kitten. "Come here, Tora-chan~." Her voice always sounded different when she talked to animals. Cats especially. There was a gentle warmth to it that seemed reserved only for them. The kitten calmed down immediately, and jumped into Yukina's arms. "Good girl~." The kitten was rewarded with the treat, and Sayo brought them all back to the ground.

"Tora-chan!" The young girl was overjoyed as Yukina (perhaps a little reluctantly) handed the kitten to her. "Thank you so much, Roselia-san!"

"It was our pleasure." Yukina patted the girl on the head. It seemed a little awkward, since she was not as good with people as she was with animals, but the gesture was appreciated. "Do not hesitate to call us again."

With another job well done, Yukina and Sayo headed back to HQ.

* * *

_~At Roselia HQ~_

"Got it. We're on our way!" Ako hung up the phone, and hurried into the living room. "Lisa-nee!"

"Hm? What is it, Ako?" Lisa was cleaning the table.

"A young girl has lost her favourite plush at the playground!"

"Oh dear." Lisa put her cleaning rag away. "I imagine she's inconsolable. Ako, to the Roselia Mobile!"

"Got it!"

Ako and Lisa grabbed their coats and helmets, and headed outside. Since no one in the band was actually old enough to drive a car, the Roselia Mobile was a purple scooter with the Roselia logo on the front. They entered their destination into the app, and set off. Lisa did the driving, of course.

Name: Imai Lisa. Special powers: Calming Presence, Always Prepared.

"Doing okay back there, Ako?"

Name: Udagawa Ako. Special powers: Special Eyes, Dark Knowledge.

"I'm fine, Lisa-nee." Ako had also been outfitted with a scarf. Lisa seemed to have an endless supply of them.

Once they arrived at the playground, it didn't take them long to find the girl. Her crying could be heard from quite a distance.

"Roselia-san! Thank the gods." The girl's mother looked relieved at seeing them.

"We came as quickly as we could," Lisa said. "What was lost?"

"M-m-my Usa-chan!" The little girl sobbed.

"It's a pink rabbit, about this big," the mother explained. "Chika's had it for years."

"Got it." Lisa looked behind her. "I'm counting on you, Ako."

"I'm on it, Lisa-nee!" Ako saluted, and started looking.

Lisa crouched down in front of the girl. "Hello. Chika-chan, was it?"

The girl stopped sobbing, and looked at Lisa. "Uh... uh-huh..." She sniffled.

"We'll find your Usa-chan, don't worry." Lisa took out a tissue, and wiped the girl's tears. "Here. I brought some cookies. Do you want one?" She had taken a small bag out of her purse.

Imai Lisa hidden skill: Cookie Queen.

Chika nodded, and accepted a cookie.

Meanwhile Ako was on the hunt.

"Kurou!" she called out. A crow came down from the sky, and landed on Ako's arm. "Welcome, my dark compatriot! It is our mission to... er... seek out... um... listen, we're looking for a pink plush bunny. Got it?"

Kurou cawed affirmatively, and took to the skies again.

Ako started looking around. Her eyes were fine-tuned for search and rescue. She spotted... a discarded plastic spade. A lost hat. A squirrel! But no bunny. Then she heard Kurou caw. He had landed in a tree above some shrubbery. Ako got closer, and seeing right through the bushes she spotted something pink, and soft. Once she got it out, she saw that it was indeed a bunny. How had it ended up in there? It was a little dirty, and one of the ears had a tear in it, but otherwise it looked fine. She hurried back to the others.

"Lisa-nee, I found it!"

"Good work, Ako~."

They wiped off the worst of the dirt, and handed the bunny to Chika. "Usa-chan! Oh no, she's hurt!"

"Oh, so she is. Not to worry," Lisa said, and took out a small sewing kit. "I might not be as good as Rinko, but I can fix something like this." A minute later, and the tear was stitched up. "There we go~."

"Thank you so much, Roselia-san!" Chika said.

"You really are reliable girls," the mother added. "I wish I had some reward for you."

"No reward is necessary," Lisa said, and smiled brightly. "We love to help out. Do not hesitate to call us again, should the need arise."

With another good deed accomplished, they headed back to HQ.

* * *

_~In the streets~_

Another important duty of the Roselia Rescue Rangers was going out on patrol. Not every trouble was called in, after all. Ako and Rinko were holding hands as they headed down the sidewalk. So far everything had been peaceful.

"Hang on, Rin-rin," Ako said suddenly. "The dark forces have alerted me to a maiden in need of assistance."

They took a right, and headed towards another street, where they found an old lady standing on a corner.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Ako said as they walked up to her. "Do you require aid?"

"Hm?" The lady turned towards them. "Oh, Roselia-san. I need to cross the street, but..."

It was that time in the day where everyone had just gotten off of work, and were heading home. With this being the biggest street in the area, it was currently full of traffic. And there was no traffic light in sight at this particular section.

"No problem! You can leave it to us. Rin-rin, think you can do it?"

Name: Shirokane Rinko. Special powers: Invisibility, Teleportation.

"I... I'll try my best..." Rinko said. "Please... take my hand." She offered her free hand to the old lady, who smiled as she took it. "Okay... here we go..." Rinko took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and focused. The world around them warped, and...

"Huh? Where are we?" the old lady asked.

Rinko opened her eyes, and saw a very familiar sight.

"Rin-rin, this is your room," Ako pointed out.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Rinko was very flustered.

"Don't worry," Ako said. "Just try again. I believe in you."

Udagawa Ako hidden skill: Surprising Maturity. While not as high-ranked as her sister Tomoe, Ako came across as quite reliable when she put her mind to it.

"Ako-chan... okay." Rinko calmed down, and closed her eyes again. Yet again the world warped, and they arrived where they had intended to in the first place: Right across the street from where they had started. Almost. A couple of buildings to the side. Close enough.

"Sorry... about that..." Rinko was blushing.

"Haha, no need to apologise. It's not every day I get to experience something that interesting." The old lady gave them both a piece of candy. "Thank you very much, Roselia-san."

"It was our pleasure, ma'am!" Ako beamed. The two of them continued their patrol. "Well done, Rin-rin~."

"But I messed up..." Rinko sounded a little down.

"But you also set it right again! You did good." Ako squeezed her hand.

Rinko cheered up. "Thank you, Ako-chan."

Not everything could happen perfectly every time, but the important thing was that it worked out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, I almost forgot. >,.,<  
> Thanks to everyone who provided feedback after the last fic. I appreciate all your comments, and I'm sorry it took me so long to respond to them. And I'm sorry I couldn't accommodate everyone.


End file.
